If only you helped
by Courtcour67
Summary: Lilly, Niaomi and Amanda are all sister's but what happens if love comes between them and one turns evil. EllisxOC NickxOC, Lemons in some chapters but thats later on. Rated T for languege, Vilonce and Sexual refrences. *Disclaimer: Valve owns all charactors of Left 4 Dead*
1. Chapter 1

***Amanda's POV***

When i got out of the bed i looked out the window, it was a rainy day i shouldn't be that surprised it has rained everyday since 'The Disease' has started. I took my hand gun off the night stand infront of the door, pushed the night stand over and started heading downstairs to see if there was any food left in the hotel kitchen. Of course there wasn't that much but at least there was some left i grabbed some bread, milk, butter and orange juice i had to carry it all back upstairs because i forgot my backpack upstairs. When i got upstairs Lilly was already up and looking in the mirrior to make sure her hair wasn't to bad. Typical Lilly "Is it really that important to do you're hair right now Lilly" i said in a sharp tone. Lilly was only 23 she was the youngest of us three i was the middle child 27 and our other sister Niaomi was 35. But she's not as mature as a typical 35 year old would be she acts like she's 20, she's still sleeping but i have to wake her up in order to get to the Mall in time. "Shut up" Lilly yelled back at me "Whatever, get Niaomi up we have to leave soon". "Fine, Niaomi get up!" Lilly yelled. Wow i was surprised Niamoi actaully got up. "Niaomi!, here we need to leave now" i said as i through a backpack towards her. I left first then Niaomi then Lilly. Our journey has began.

* * *

***Coach's POV***

"ELLIS get away from the witch now!" right before Ellis shot the witch i took his gun, making the bullet shoot upwards and the witch charging for me instead of Ellis. The witch pinned me down in a matter of seconds. I thought i saw my life flash before my eyes, but before i could evenn close my eyes Nick shot the witch right in the head and pulled her off of me, thank god Nick was there to help me. "You gotta be more careful Coach". "I just wanted to help a friend and look at where it got me pinned down by a fucking witch!". "Hey i never said yew had to help me i was fine shooting her with no help" Ellis said. "You didn't even have to startle her!" Coach yelled out. "Boys boys quick you're yelling your gonna wake up the whole mall with you're screaming" Rochelle said in a calm voice. Rochelle a beautiful 29 year old she used to be a news reporter before 'The Disease', Nick oh yes Nick he didn't care about anyone except himself he was a gambler and a good one at that his sleek black hair and pure wel used to be pure white suit and girl would be lucky to have him he my bestfriend oh and i almost forgot he was 35, And of course let's not forget about the one the only Ellis the red neck to me Ellis was a lot like Nick didn't really care about anyone but himself and ALWAYS talked about him and his buddy Kieth, he used to be a mechanic and he's the youngest of the gang and when i say gang i mean me, Nick, Rochelle and Ellis. yes we were a gang. As we were walking Rochelle accidentaly kicked something that made a pretty big noise enough to make zombies coming running to it. "Oh shit!" Rochelle said in aworried voice "Here comes the horde" i yelled.

* * *

***Amanda's POV***

"Hurry up Lilly! we don't have time to do our hair and shit". "Fuck off! i wanna look nice ok, what if we run into a cute guy or something". "Don't be silly". I was starting to get irratatied Lilly iis reeally annoying me right now. We were in the arcade in the mall it took us about a hour to get here a little longer then what i had planned but we were all here and that's all that mattered. "Guy's i think we got company" Niaomi quickly turned around hitting a zombie with her axe. That's one good thing about Niaomi she had really good aim without even trying. She knockeed down the zombie butt didn't kill it so before the zombie could even get up she swung the axe down on it's stomach making it's blood squirt out onto my shoe's. Why did i always have to be right near the killiing. I took my pistol shooting a zombie in the head knocking it down and of course Lilly didn't do anything all she did was hide behind a clothing rack dumb bitch i thought to myself she could atleast take a shoe and whack a zombie gosh. Niaomi took a shot gun and sstarted shooting a whole bunch of zombies "Niaomi watch out!" i yelled at the top of my lungs or so i thought. A tank out worst enemy through shelf at Niamoi knocking her down i quickkly sharted shooting the tank and after about 20 bullets gone it died. "Lilly help!". "No!" Lilly yelled. I couldn't belive it she wouldn't even help her own sister she's gone mad. I lifted the shelf off Niaomi it took awhile since it was pretty big and kinda heavy, "Niaomi are you ok". I said. "Does it look like i'm ok!" she yelled. I quickly picked her up and grabbed the First Aid kit out of my backpack. "This is going to get crazy, and it's gonna be hell at the same time" i muttered to myself". "Ok Niaomi you can stand up no-" someone yelling down a floor inturupted me "FUCK! Coach get up man" someone yelled below us "what was that" i said to Niaomi. "Let's go check" Niaomi said and so our new journey has began.

(Ok so there you have it my very first story i would love if you guys could give some feedback and tips for better story's and please don't say anything to hurtful it's

my first time ok so ya i hope you guys enjoyed and tell me if you want more storys.)


	2. Chapter 2

***Ellis's POV***  
"Rochelle!, what the fuck watch where you're walking". Nick said in a angry voice "Uh guys where's Coach?" i said. "Oh fuck a witch probably got h-" "HELP! HELP!" Nick ran back down stairs to go find Coach, Ellis jumped down from the second floor and landed right next to Coach. He started shooting the witch like crazy untill he ran out of amo. A girl jumped down from the third floor landing right on her feet taking her axe and swinging it around, chopping the witch's head right off. Ellis helped Coach up sitting him on a bench. "That was crazy what you just did". "Thanks, i've been practicing". I chuckled it seemed funny to me how do you practice chopping off witch's heads. "I'm Ellis" i said in a sweet voice. "I'm Lilly". "Lilly, you know i've always liked that name". "No you didn't Ellis don't be stupid, you're just trying to be sweet" Nick yelled. "No, i actually like that name, and how would you know you never took the time to talk to me!". "Cause i'm always the one to help you and everyone else you selfish red neck!". "Oh ya well you didn't help Coach!, I did!". "Boys will you stop it! let's find somewhere safe in the Mall and go to sleep, i'm tired".  
"WAIT!" Lilly screamed "Can me and my sister's come along there upstairs, their in the clothing store". Coach looked at Nick with a 'I don't think so' face. "No" Coach said. "Oh come one guys we gotta help 'em". "You know what Ellis if you wanna help them so bad the can stay with us for a day or two, kay?" Nick said in a little bit of a softer tone. "Fine, but if their good zombie killers i don't care what any of y'all think their stayin". "Don't be silly Ellis there girls they can't fight" Nick said. "Nick why do you always have to pick a fight, just go Ellis and be back soon, here take my shot gun" Coach said. "Fine, Nick we'll continue this discusion when i get back".

***Lilly's POV***  
"So Ellis, where are you from?" i had to make some conversation while walking all the way up to the third floor. "Savannh, how about you?". "Oh me i'm from LA". "Wow LA i've always wanted to go there, i was actualy about to go there before the zombies started comin". "Cool, so how old are you,? what was your job before the zombies started coming?." "Well i'm 23 and i used to be a mechanic, what about you, you seem to be like a princess type girl, know offense". "None taken,i'm 23 also we're like a perfect match and i've never had a job before". "Yeah tota- ZOMBIES!". I pushed Ellis back taking my axe and swinging it around killing 5 zombies at once. I saw Ellis get back up taking the shot gun Coach gave him and started killing those zombie dickwads. I can't lie i was a little turned on by Ellis killing all those zombies, but lets face it Ellis was a mechanic ew."SPITTER!", Ellis screamed. The spitter spat right next to me making me slip and fall on my face. I swear i broke my leg i couldn't get up. My vision went blurry "ELLIS! ELLIS!" I screamed but nobody came to help. Is this what dying feels like? i thought to myself, am i really about to die because of a spitter?. Then i couldn't hear and then i knew it was the eend of my life i ust knew.

***Niaomi's POV***  
I guess i fell asleep cause when i got up Lilly wasn't there, now i'm scared i thought to myself. I got up and looked around thank god Amanda was still here. "Amanda, where's Lilly?" i said in my confused voice. "Oh she went to go see who was screaming on the other floor, i was gonna go with her but i didn't want to leave you here by yourself". Amanda always thought about others before herself, she was a little to nice sometimes though. "Oh uh thanks i guess, did any zombies come?". "No, but Lilly has been gone for a long time, i think we should go and find her". "Screw her" i said in a loud voice "She didn't help me when i was about to die, why should i help her". "Look i know she's a real bitch,  
but she is you're sister after all". "You can go and get her, frankly i would be happier if she died!". "We'll talk about this when i get back". "Whatever". I went over to where we had made camp for the night, i took the orange juice and started chugging it. I thought to myself what i had said about Lilly and it was true i really don't care if she die's or not i hope she is suffering right now slowly dying, feeling the pain i felt when i hada fucking shelf got thrown on top of me.  
Matter of fact i think i'll kill her. I got up took the axe and pistol and started heading down stairs to go find her.  



End file.
